1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the testing of integrated circuit modules, and particularly to an apparatus for securing and centering an integrated circuit module for testing.
2. Description of Background
When modules comprising microprocessor chips are manufactured, the modules are typically subject to functional testing. The testing is performed to determine a module's individual performance, or to burn in the module at various operating voltages, clock speeds, and power levels, while the module is in a known operating range.
Test fixtures are utilized to locate the module in a proper orientation and to hold the module in place for testing. The test fixtures, however, are often configured to accommodate the largest module allowed by the module's design specifications. For example, if a square-shaped module design is 25 mm×25 mm+/−0.2 nm, the test fixture will be designed and manufactured for a module that is 25.2 μm×25.2 mm. When a smaller module, within its design tolerance, is placed in the test fixture, the smaller module may rotate or otherwise move in the test fixture. The movement or rotation can cause an open circuit or a short circuit during testing, can increase wear of the test fixture, and can increase overall test time because of additional retesting that is required.
What is needed is a test fixture that automatically adjusts to the size of the module to be tested, therefore reducing issues described above.